Finally Found You Part 2 (Sequel)
by PitchPerfectLover
Summary: Sequel to Finally Found You! What happens when Hit DJ Beca Mitchell and Actress Chloe Beale get married? Guess you'll have read to find out. Rated T for now!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! Here's the first chapter of the Finally Found You Sequel! I really hope you like it! I wont be updating a quick as I did with the first story. I'm really busy with school and tests. Sorry this chapter is so short but I couldn't think of another way to start. I hope you guys will like this one the way some liked the last! Please Follow, favorite and review! **

Chapter 1

In the last three years there have been a lot of changes. Aubrey and Jesse got married and had a beautiful baby boy named Jacob which they named Beca and Chloe the god parents, Stacie and Demi had started dating almost a year ago and Beca's co-worker Luke, had started dating Ariana. But one thing didn't change and that was Beca and Chloe's love for each other.

Beca was trying to calm herself down but there was nothing working she was both scared and excited. Her heart was beating out of her chest and if she had eaten anything earlier in the day it would me up by now.

"Hey, Beca you almost ready?" Benji asked walking into the small room.

"I don't think I'll ever be." She replied fixing her tie for the hundredth time.

"Is Beca Mitchell nervous?" He smiled and walked over to help his sister.

"More than ever." She said looking up at him.

"Don't be." He smiled.

"But there's so many people out there." She said.

"You perform in front of more people every night." He smiled.

"I play music. I don't do this." She said.

"You'll be fine." He winked and heard the door open.

"Beca!" Jesse came in, "Your bride is ready." He smiled.

"Okay." She breathed.

"Don't be nervous. Getting married isn't what you have to worry about, it's a year down the road when she starts telling you what to do." Jesse said patting his friends back.

"I'm not marrying Aubrey." She smirked.

"Then I guess your fine." He laughed.

Beca smiled at her two Best men. Even though this was the most nervous she had ever been, she was excited. She couldn't wait to see her beautiful redheaded fiancée walk down the aisle. She smiled and walked into the hall with the other two following behind.

Before Beca knew it she was standing at the altar watching as the bridesmaids walked toward her. First came Stacie, then Demi, then the maid of honor, who was of course was Aubrey. She then heard the organ behind her start and she looked down toward the doors at the back of the room and everybody stood up.

Chloe looked amazing walking down the aisle with her step-father. Beca couldn't believe what was happening. She knew Chloe would look amazing but wow, she was beautiful in her dress. She held out her hand for Chloe as she approached the steps and smiled. After patting that the small DJs back David Hanson handed over his step-daughter with tears in his eyes.

"You look beautiful." Beca whispered helping Chloe up the steps .

"You don't look to bad yourself." The redhead smiled back.

Chloe looked stunning in her strapless white dress, with a blue belt to match the bridesmaids dresses. The ceremony went on as a normal wedding. Beca got lost in Chloe's eyes as the pastor spoke. She started wonder how she got so lucky.

"Ms. Mitchell, please repeat after me," The pastor paused and Beca nodded.

"I, Beca Mitchell, take you Chloe Beale to be my wife," She said looking up at Chloe who smiled and squeezed her hand "to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part." She smiled and kissed Chloe's hand.

"Ms. Beale, Please repeat after me," The pastor paused and Chloe smiled and nodded.

"I, Chloe Beale, take you Beca Mitchell to be my wife," She said looking down to see Beca smiling "to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part." She smiled down lovingly at the brunette

"From the earliest times, the circle has been a symbol of completeness, a symbol of committed love. An unbroken and never-ending circle symbolizes a commitment of love that is also never-ending. As often as either of you looks at this symbol, I hope that you will be reminded of the commitment to love each other, which you have made today.  
Will each of you repeat after me?" He asked looking at both the women.

"I, Beca Mitchell, give to you Chloe Beale this ring, as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you. With this ring, I thee wed." Beca smiled as she slowly put the ring on Chloe's finger.

"I, Chloe Beale give to you Beca Mitchell, this ring, as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you. With this ring, I thee wed" Beca could see tears rolling down the redheads face as she put the ring on her finger.

"Before this gathering, Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale have promised each other their love and have given each other rings to wear as a sign of their deep commitment. Therefore I declare that they are wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor finished.

Beca slowly stepped forward and lifted Chloe's vale and they both smiled. They both slowly moved in for the kiss and as their lips touched the crowd cheered. Both girls pulled away smiling and laughing. Chloe took Beca's hand as they walked down the aisle.

Later that night was the reception, which was all planed by Aubrey. After they ate and Chloe was cuddled into Beca's side, it was time for the speeches and being one of the two best men Jesse was up first, well Aubrey told him to go first and he stood up taping his glass.

"To tell the truth, having to share my rightful place as best man with Benji sucks. I'm the best friend!" He started and everybody laughed. "But seriously Beca, you should have just picked me." He smirked down at the other man. "Anyway on to what's really important. Chloe welcome to the family! I remember the night Beca first met you, she came home with the biggest smile on her face. I don't think I ever even seen her smile like that." Chloe smiled at a blushing Beca "But you changed her for the better Chlo. She smiles everyday now and I'm glad that she found somebody like you. You better take good care of her." He smiled and healed up the glass. "To the brides!"

Next Benji stood up and looked at the couple then back at Jesse. "What makes you think you would be the best man? I'm her brother." He said and there was another laugh. Chloe laughed as Beca rolled her eyes "On behalf of Beca and Chloe I would like to thank everyone for coming out today." He said and everyone cheered. "I'm Benji and I am one of the best men and Beca's older brother. I'm going to tell you, as soon as Beca met Chloe, I knew it was all over for her. She called me at four in the morning to tell me about the beautiful women she bumped into at the mall earlier that day, and she was right you are one beautiful women Chloe, inside and out. I'm glad my sister found somebody that will take as great care of her as you will." He finished and everybody clapped.

Next up was Aubrey she stood up and smiled. "I'm Aubrey Posen and I'm the maid of honor. Chloe and I have been best friends as long as I can remember. The night she came home and told me she was going out on a date with the superstar DJ Beca Mitchell, my first reaction was, ummm, no, not happening. Actually when Beca came to pick Chloe up I warned her about hurting Chloe..."

"You nearly stepped on her!" Stacie said from the seat next to Aubrey. The crowd laughed and she earned a glare from the blonde.

"But I was wrong about you and now I can't think of anyone better for my best friend." Aubrey finished and the crowd clapped. "Oh, and that warning still stands!" She added with a smile that made Beca shiver.

After some more speeches from Stacie, Demi and some others it was time for the first dance. Beca was in control of the music for the night. To Aubrey's dismay but she was a DJ so the blonde didn't argue. Though the blonde was pretty happy when Beca told her that she got Maroon 5 for the night. Chloe let her pick the song that would be dancing their first dance to seeing that she knew more about music. As the song started Beca held out her hand for Chloe and they started dancing.

"You Had Me From Hello, Kenny.." Beca stated with a smile but was cut off .

"Chesney. I know, I told you I loved this song on our first date. How did you remember?" The redhead smiled.

"It was important to you, so I remembered." She smiled. "The lyrics are perfect for us." Beca said. "I was going to sing it to you later but now I guess.."

"Oh, you still are." The redhead beamed.

"Only if you help me." She smirked.

"Fine." She replied.

"We also sang Titanium and had our first kiss looking over the city that night." She added and putting the biggest smile on the redheads face.

"I didn't think you remembered that." Chloe said smiling.

"I knew you were going to be in my life for a long time, Chlo." She smiled "If you said something I tried to remember it."

"You are really drunk right now." Chloe laughed.

"I maybe had a few drinks," She smirked "But, did you hear the speeches? I was so embarrassed."

"It's not my fault." She defended herself with a smile.

"Actually," She started but Chloe cut her of with a kiss. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Katy Perry wanted a kiss." The redhead smirked. "I wasn't going to disappoint her."

"So does Bieber." Beca laughed and kissed the redhead.

"I didn't hear him say that." She smiled.

"That's cause he didn't. I just wanted to kiss you again." She smirked

"I love you." Chloe said.

"I love you too." Beca smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been so busy with school and stuff. I've also had a serious case of writers block and every time I write a chapter I delete it cause it's not good enough. So I hope you like this one. If you have any ideas PM me. Please review I love reading them! Don't forget to Follow and Favorite! **

Chapter 2

"CHLOE!" Beca yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "COME ON!"

"Someone's a grumpy little smurf today." Chloe smiled as she came down over the stairs.

"Sorry." The DJ smiled back. "Fat Amy will kill me if we're late for this interview."

"What's this about anyway?" The redhead asked.

"I don't know, she asked me if we wanted to come on the show and well I really couldn't say no."

"What? Did she threaten to unleash the kraken again?"

"Maybe."

"This is our first interview as a married couple."

"I know." Beca smiled.

After a short drive down the main streets of LA Beca and Chloe arrived at the studio were Fat Amy's show was taped. As they pulled up on the parking lot, a bunch of paparazzi and fans ran up to their car. Beca slowly pulled into a parking space, trying not to hurt anybody. She got out and walked around the car to open Chloe's door.

"How's the married life?" One of the men called from the back of the group. The DJ smiled and looked to her wife.

"Its amazing." Chloe smiled as she took Beca's hand.

After a few more questions and autographs the couple made their way into the studio. When they got there they were met by a bigger man who showed them to their dressing room. Their mangers Jesse and Aubrey where there waiting for them.

"Hey guys." Jesse smiled from his seat next to his wife.

"Chloe your meeting was cancelled do you have the rest of the day off." Aubrey smiled at the redhead.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, Zac got a last-minute interview on Ellen." Chloe frowned.

"Oh, Beca. That girl group we were talking about couldn't come in today." Jesse said.

"Why?" Beca asked. She was looking forward to working with them.

"One of them got sick."

They took a seat on the couch that was waiting for them and continued talking to their friends. Chloe was fixing her make up when a blonde woman came in and told them that Fat Amy was ready for them.

"Next we have some very close friends of mine, my favorite vertically challenged DJ," She said and the crowd laughed. "And from the up coming movie Fifty Shades of Grey, Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell"

The crowd roared as the newlyweds walked on stage. They waved as they made their way over to the blonde host who was waiting for them. After greeting Fat Amy they both took a seat on the couch opposite the blonde.

"Vertically challenged DJ? Really?" Beca questioned and the crowd laughed again. "I'm average!" She defended.

"For a smurf." Chloe smirked and high-fived the blonde as the crowd roared.

"Sorry Beca, you lose this one." The host said looking down at her cards. "Now let's get started. What's it like to finally be married?" She asked.

"Its amazing, I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anybody else." Beca smiled at the redhead.

"It took a few years but it was well worth it." Chloe added.

"Awh." Fat Amy smiled. "Now let's get to the real stuff, What's it like being married to Beca?"

"Ummmm... She's right here." Chloe said pointing to her wife. "I mean we have the best relationship ever."

"I know and that's great. But let's get serious, what bugs you about Beca?"

"There's nothing." She said smiled.

"There's got to be something."

"There's nothing." Beca said cutting Chloe off with a smirk. "I'm great."

"Come on Chloe, There's something."

"I can take it." The DJ smiled.

"Okay well" She started "Don't get mad."

"I'm not going to get mad." Beca said leaning closer to the actress.

"Get on with it."

"Okay, Beca's a very messy. She leaves everything lying around. She has cloths tossed everywhere and you should see her studio."

"I'm not messy!"

"Have you seen our place?"

"That's all you hunny."

"Okay, okay before there's a fight." Fat Amy interrupted with a smile. "Beca, what's something that bugs you about Chloe?"

"I don't feel so bad about saying this now." She started and Chloe smacked her arm. "What?"

"Not on TV!" She argued.

"Chloe's a very..."

"Hunny, not on TV!" The redhead interrupted.

"Chloe snores!" Beca finally got out with a smirk and Chloe looked at her confused.

"Really, the pretty one snores?" Fat Amy asked.

"The pretty one?" Beca asked pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah she is the pretty one." Fat Amy said and Chloe laughed.

"Your going to have to find a new best friend after this." Beca said as seriously as she could. They had crowd rolling over in a fit of laughter.

"Okay? Is that supposed to be threat?" Fat Amy smiled.

"Actually Chloe doesn't snore." Beca smiled at her wife. "I just couldn't think off anything."

"Awh, how sweet!" Fat Amy said with a fake smile, then went serious again. "Your no fun small fry."

"Ouch." Beca smirked.

"We have time for one last question." Fat Amy said. "Its the one that everybody wants to know."

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"Are you guys going to have kids?" She asked and the couple looked at each other.

"We haven't really talked about it." Chloe said after a moment.

"Okay well that's all the time we have for today." Fat Amy smiled standing up to look at the camera. "Thanks for watching."

After stopping to get something to eat on the way home from the show, the newlyweds finally made their way into the house. They both took of their coats and made their way into the living room. After twenty minutes of arguing Chloe finally convinced Beca to watch a movie with her.

"What do you want to watch?" Chloe asked as she reached their movie collection. "Hunger Games?"

"Whats that about?" Beca asked from the couch.

"Really?" Chloe asked with a surprised look.

The couple got comfortable on the couch, Chloe was cuddled into her wife's side as the brunette wrapped her arm around the redhead.

After the first few minutes, Beca got bored and started to kiss Chloe's neck, the redhead pulled away and pointed to the TV. When they finally started the fighting Beca started to get into it. Chloe smiled at the sight of the DJ enjoying herself.

"That was good." Beca admitted as the credits came on-screen.

"I can't believe you never heard of it." Chloe smiled.

She then moved so that she was atop the brunette. She leaned down and kissed the DJ as the smaller women ran her hands over her back. As the kiss started to heat Chloe stood up and pulled Beca up and connected their lips again.

Beca picked Chloe up so that the redhead's legs were wrapped around her waist. For a very small women the DJ was pretty strong. They couple made their way up to their room knocking over everything on their way. The DJ dropped her wife on the bed with a smile then climbed on top.

**The next morning**

"Can we talk about something?" Chloe asked as she cuddled into her wife's naked side.

"Anything." Beca said looking down to meet the redhead's eyes.

"What Fat Amy asked us earlier." She paused. "I've really been thinking about it and I do."

"You do what?"

"I want to have kids with you."

"I don't think we can." The DJ answered with a smirk.

"Seriously," Chloe smiled " What do you think?"

"I don't know, maybe. You've really thought about it?"

"Yeah, I mean I want a family."

"We are a family." Beca smiled.

"Yeah but don't you want to make it bigger?"

"Can we talk about this later? I'm going to go make breakfast." The brunette said getting up from the bed.

"Okay?" Chloe said confused at the tone of her wife's voice.

Beca made her way down to their kitchen with tears in her eyes. She went to the fridge and took out everything she would need to cook them breakfast but before she got to the counter the eggs fell out of her hands hitting the floor.

"Fuck." She whispered.

What the DJ didn't see was her wife watching her from the stairs with a frown. The brunette got some paper and started wiping up the broken eggs. When she finished she when to put some bacon on the stove and leaned against the stove and took taking breath.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Chloe said as she decided to let the DJ know she was there.

"I'm not upset." She said without turning to face the redhead.

"Don't hide from me, Beca."

"I'm not hiding from anything." She said turning around.

"If you don't want kids just tell me."

"It's not that I don't want a family, Chloe."

"Then what is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm scared." She muttered so low that Chloe could hardly hear her.

"You don't have to be." Chloe said moving closer to the DJ.

"My childhood sucked. My parents were horrible. What if I end up like them? What if I get drunk one night and I end up like my father? What if I hurt you Chloe, or our child?" She took a breath. "They say you will end up parenting the way your parents did."

"Beca, you are nothing like your parents." The redhead cupped her face.

"I'm more like them then you think." She started. "Remember our second date and how it ended?"

"Look how you treated that little girl." She smiled.

"That's not what I mean."

**"I warned you! I have like a half hour to get back to the studio!" Beca said stuffing her face. The redhead giggled and ate her food. Then they started driving back to Chloe's apartment. They talked for a bit as they drove to the apartment. "That was sweet what you did for that little girl." She said looking over at Chloe.**

**"She came over to me and handed me a letter to give you." She handed the letter to Beca. " She figured she wouldn't make it to you to give it to you herself and I felt bad so I took her to meet you." She said now sat to face Beca who smiled and looked at the letter. Chloe put her hand on Beca's cheek. The brunette suddenly got nervous and looked away. Chloe pulled back to look at her and moved in to kiss her. They kissed for a bit and Beca pulled away and stopped looking at her. "I umm have to go." Chloe looked at her confused.**

**"What's wrong?" Chloe asked putting her hand on her girlfriends back. But she pulled away.**

**"I have to go Chloe. Get out..." She said still not looking at the older girl.**

**"Beca..." She tried but she was cut off.**

**"Chloe go!" Beca said not even glancing at her. When she didn't move Beca looked at her. The redhead had tears in her eyes "Now." Chloe looked at her for a minute then got out.**

"Beca, I love you! Nothing you ever do will change that. We're going to get in fights and make each other cry, but that's what couples do. If I had any reason to think you would hurt me, would I have married you?" Chloe asked.

"No, I guess not." The DJ half smiled.

"If you're not ready to start a family we don't have to." The redhead smiled back.

"I love you." Beca smiled.

"I Love you too!" Chloe said leaning in a kissing the brunette. "Do you ever think that way about yourself again."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope you all have a great one! I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. I hope you like this one I finally know were to go with this. Don't forget to Follow, favorite and review! Follow me on Tumblr at pitchperfectlover47!**

Chapter 3

Chloe had spent the last month stressing over Beca's surprise birthday party. Finally on day of the party she had everything figured out. Everything from Entertainment to food to guest was taken care of. Aubrey helped out a little by finding a place they could hold it, which wasn't hard because, who wouldn't want to host Beca Mitchells birthday party?

Once she fished up a few loose ends she made her way down to the kitchen to find her wife. To her surprise Beca was nowhere to be seen. The redhead walked over to the fridge to get something to drink. As she closed the door she noticed a note taped to it.

_I had to go into the studio early this morning, I didn't want to wake you._  
_You looked so peaceful._  
_I'll see you when I get home. I love you._

Chloe read the note and put it on the table, but as she did she started to feel a little sick and before she knew it she was running to the bathroom with her mouth covered.

After awhile Chloe sat back against the bathtub, her legs hurting from being bent down for to long. She sat there for a moment trying to figure out what could be making her so sick. Before got up and ran into their bedroom and picked up her phone.

"Oh my god!" She her hand shot up to her mouth as she smiled.

She ran into the bathroom and started looking through the cabinets for something she bought a few weeks back. When she found it and smiled looking at it for a moment. Still smiling she opened the box.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BE-CAW!" Jesse yelled as he entered her office.

"What did I tell you about that name!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Why are you here so early?" He said. "You usually don't come in tell later?"

"I had a emergency meeting." She said turning back to her computer.

"What about?" He asked pulling a chair up next to her.

"They want my album out before Christmas. Something about needing to give my fans some new music soon."

"What? But that's only a two months away? Your not even finished writing half the songs."

"I know, but it's what Simon wants."

"You're already double booked!"

"I know." She said and her phone started buzzing.

**Chloe: Hey babe, when will you be home?**

**Beca: I don't know. I'm in over my head. Is something wrong?**

"Go home and spend your birthday with your wife." Jesse smiled.

"But I have so much to do." She frowned.

"You can do it on Monday." He smiled. "I'll finish up here."

"Thanks." She smiled back.

**Chloe: It's not hard to be in over your head.;)**

**Beca: Be good Red. I'll be home in an about an hour. Jesse's going to finish up here for me.**

**Chloe: See you soon;)**_

"Hey!" Chloe smiled jumping up from the couch.

"Hey?" Beca questioned with a smile as the redhead wrapped her arms around her neck. "Why are you up so early?"

"Happy Birthday smurf!" She answered kissing the DJ. "I have a surprise for you."

She took Beca's hand a brought her to their bed room. She sat the DJ down on the bed before running back out into another room. Beca smiled as she noticed a small box in her wife's hands as she came back into their bedroom.

"Chloe, I told you not to get me anything." She said as the redhead handed her the box.

"Just open it." She smiled the biggest smile Beca's seen on her face in a while.

"Is something going to jump out at me? Luke took care of that this morning." She smiled and started to take off the wrapping paper.

Chloe smiled as the brunette looked up at her and smiled before opening the small box that the redhead had put the surprise in. She expected something to jump out her but what she seen inside surprised her even more. When she opened the box there was a pink stick with a plus sign on it. She looked up at Chloe then back down to the stick in her hand.

"It worked?"

"Beca, we're pregnant!"

"I don't know what to say." Beca smiled.

"You don't have to say anything baby." Chloe smiled and pulled the small brunette in and kissed her lips.

"When did you find out?"

"This morning while you were at work."

"Well, this is the best birthday ever." Beca said and Chloe smiled.

"Well, we have time for one more surprise." Chloe said pushing Beca back on the bed with a smile.  
_

The next few days weren't so much fun. Chloe was up early every morning throwing up while Beca held her hair back. It hurt the brunette to see Chloe like this but there was nothing she could do to help but be there for the redhead.

One night the two women were asleep when Beca woke up to crying. She looked over to her wife and noticed she was crying into her pillow. The brunette moved to put her arms around her wife but she got an elbow in the face.

"What was that for!?" Beca yelled as she grabbed her nose.

"I'm so sorry!" Chloe sat up and started to look at her wife's nose.

"What's wrong?"

"My boobs hurt." She said a Beca giggled making the redhead smile.

"So does my nose."

"I'm sorry, they really hurt."

"I'll massage them for you?" She smirked.

"Maybe later."

"How bad is it."

"I think its broken." Chloe said moving her wife's head back so that she could get a better look. "We need to get you to a doctor."

"Okay girls you ready?" Beca asked from behind the glass.

"Hey, B?" Jesse questioned from the door. "Have you- What happened to your face?"

"Chloe."

"HAHA It's not smart to piss off a pregnant women. What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something? She elbowed me in her sleep, asshole."

"You always to something."

"Whatever."

"Its true."

"What did you come here for?"

"Have you seen this?" He asked his face going serious again.

"What is it?"

"A magazine."

"Jesse, I'm busy, I look at it later."

"You might want to look now."

"Hold on girls." Beca said though the speaker.

**Bechloe No More?**

**Is Chloe Beale happy in her marriage to DJ Beca Mitchell? Everybody though Beca and Chloe were forever right? Sources tell us that the couple aren't as close anymore. Earlier this month, the young actress was caught by photographers with her Fifty Shades of Grey costar Zac Efron getting pretty close. (Photos to the left.) Where was Beca? We don't know. Rumors are spreading very quickly about Chloe being pregnant with Zac's baby. We hope that both this rumors are false but we don't know.**

"What the fuck is this Jesse?" Beca said after reading the article. "You don't believe it?"

"No, but you should talk to Chloe."

"She's got enough on her mind Jesse!"

"I know but Beca they look close in those pictures."

"No, no I trust her she wouldn't cheat on me."

"At least think about asking her."

"Whatever, I have work to do."

Beca arrived home earlier then normal and noticed that Chloe was still out. She made her way down to her home studio to work on some mixes which she hasn't had time to do since the wedding.

About an hour later she was still thinking about the article that Jesse had shown her. So she pulled up the internet on her laptop and typed in her name and Chloe's to see what would come up. She was upset to see that there were more than 2 sites that had got hold of this rumor. She finally decided to see what her fans thought about all this on twitter.

**Jessica ****Bechloefan1  
****DJBecaMitchell Don't believe anything those mags say! Chloe would never do anything to hurt you! #Bechloegoingstrong**

**Tim ****Thetiminator  
****DJBecaMitchell And dumbest DJ goes to you! You didn't think you and Chloe would last did you? Celeb couples always crack.**

**Justin ****JustinSmith4  
****DJBecaMitchell don't believe Tim he's an asshole. Chloe wouldn't cheat on you. She loves you.**

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked as she walked in.

"Oh, nothing." Beca said closing her laptop.

"Want to go upstairs and watch a movie?" Chloe, well, wasn't asking.

"Okay." Beca said getting up.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing. What movie?"

Beca wasn't really watching the movie, she was still wondering about that stupid article and that wasn't going unnoticed by the redhead. She knew Beca was thinking about something but knew shed tell her when she was ready. Beca was ready but she didn't know how to go about it with Chloe hormones being all out of wack.

"Chloe, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, you know that?" She answered sitting up so that she could look at her wife.

"You love me right?"

"Beca, you know I love you more than anything!"

"You would never cheat on me right?"

"I can't believe you'd even ask me that!" Chloe said standing up.

"Chloe, please sit back down."

"No, you shouldn't have even had to ask that!"

"I'm sorry! It's just I seen some pictures that where in a mag."

"Pictures? What pictures?"

"Of you and Zac."

"Beca, we are just close friends. You know that."

"I know but everybody seems to think its more than that."

"Its not Beca, I love you more than anything, why would I do anything to hurt you?"

"I knew it wasn't true." Beca smiled.

"Good." Chloe smiled sitting down in her wife's lap.

They spent another hour watching the movie, which was still boring for Beca. After the movie Beca started kissing Chloe's neck and could feel the women shudder.

"I'm really craving ice cream right now." Chloe said looking down to her wife.

"Really, that parts started already?" Beca smirked.

"Cookie dough ice cream." She smiled.

"But its freezing out there." Beca protested.

"Go get me some ice cream." Chloe said with her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Beca said pushing the other women on to the couch.

Chloe watched as her wife got ready to go out and as soon as she left the redhead picked up her phone.

**Chloe: This has to stop.**

**Zac: What? Why?**

**Chloe: Because I love Beca and I don't want to hurt her.**

**Zac: She seen the article too?**

**Chloe: Yes and I don't want to start a family on a web of lies.**

**Zac: I get it Chlo, But that doesn't change how I feel about you.**

**Zac: Can I see you one more time?**

**Chloe: That might not be a good idea.**

**Zac: Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Everybody is innocent until proven guilty.;) **

Chapter 4

"I couldn't find any stores that had cookie dough ice cream open so late." Beca said as she took of her coat. "So I got cookie dough and that ice cream."

"You were gone a long time." Chloe said as she followed her wife into the kitchen.

"I know I went to like 4 different places looking for your ice cream." Beca smiled.

"You didn't have to do that." Chloe smiled back as she wrapped her arms around the brunettes neck.

"Id do anything for you." She said turning around and placing her hands on the redheads waist.

"I know." Chloe said before leaning and capturing Beca's lips in a kiss.

"Don't you want your ice cream?" The brunette said into the kiss.

"Not as much as I want you." Chloe smiled as the shorter women ran her hands up her back then picked her up and walked over to the couch. The redhead still couldn't believe how strong the DJ was.

"Wait, is this safe?" Beca said as she climbed on top of her wife.

"What?" Chloe asked confused.

"For the baby?" She added and the redhead smiled at the concerned look on the brunettes face. She nodded with a smile and pulled the other women down on top of her.

"AUNTIE BECA!" Jacob yelled as he ran into Beca's arms.

"Hey, Jake!" She smiled down at the 2-year-old. "Man you're getting big."

"Or your just getting smaller. If possible." Aubrey smirked as she entered the house earning a glare from the brunette. "What? You ask for it."

"Why don't you go get Sarah?" Beca said putting Jacob back down. "She's in the kitchen."

"Okay!" He smiled and ran off to find his friend.

"Hey Bree!" Chloe smiled as she came out from the kitchen.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" The blonde smiled as she made her way to meet her friend.

"So, when will everybody be here." Jesse asked as everybody made their way to the living room.

"Stacie's waiting at the airport for Demi's plane, Ariana and Luke are on their way and Benji, Alice and Sarah are in the kitchen." She answered.

"So, we wont be eating for a while?" He smirked.

"All you think about it your gut." She smirked back.

"Look at her." Aubrey smiled as she watched Beca play with the Jacob and Sarah. "She's going to be a great mom."

"I know, she's great with kids." Chloe smiled at the sight of her wife. "But, I really need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Aubrey looked back to her friend and frowned at the look on her face.

"It's about, Zac." She said.

"Chloe, please tell me the rumors aren't true." She frowned and the redhead went to open her mouth but was interrupted by her wife.

"Hey guys." Beca stood up as Demi and Stacie arrived.

"Sorry, we're late but my plane was delayed?" Demi said as they walked into the living room.

"Yeah, it's about time you showed." Jesse answered with a smirk.

When everybody was ready they made their way to the kitchen to take up their dinner and make their way to the dinning room. Chloe could feel her best friend watching her as she and Beca waited for their guests to get their food.

She knew that what she was going to tell Aubrey earlier was going to shock the blonde and was rethinking talking to her with every moment that past. But Chloe needed somebody to talk to and in her situation it couldn't be Beca.

"Chloe?" Beca looked at her wife.

"Yeah." Chloe answered coming back down to earth.

"Are you going to get some food?" The brunette smirked.

"Oh, um, yeah." She replied and grabbed a plate and started taking up some food. Beca watched for a moment before taking her wife's arm.

"Hey, Is everything okay?"

"Yeah just really tired." She kissed the other women's cheek. "Why don't you go sit down. I'll be there in a minute." She smiled and watched as DJ made her way into the dinning room.

The redhead put her plate down and took a breath. She hated hiding anything from Beca, even if it wasn't her place to say anything. She pulled out her phone and looked through her contacts tell she found the name she was looking for.

Chloe: We need to talk soon. I can't hide this any longer.

**Zac: I know. We'll tell her soon.**

**Chloe: Can we meet for dinner? Talk about how break it to her?**

**Zac: When are you free?**

**Chloe: Tomorrow at 7?**

**Zac: See you then.**

The redhead finished taking up her meal and made her way into the dinning room and took her seat next to her wife. It was nice being able to get everyone together with their busy schedules and other things.

When dinner was finished Beca took Demi down to her studio to play her a song while the other women cleaned up and the guys and kids went back into the living room to wait for dessert.

"That was great." Demi said looking to her friend.

"But?" Beca asked.

"But you didn't just bring me down here to listen to music." She answered.

"True." Beca looked serous now. "I do need to talk to you."

"Knew it." The pop star said leaning back into her chair.

"It's about Chloe. She's been a little off lately." Beca started.

"Well yeah, she's pregnant." Demi smiled.

"Not what I'm talking about, but I've noticed that too." Beca smirked as Demi made a face at her. "But seriously, I mean she's more secretive and she got pretty mad that I asked her about some rumors."

"The cheating ones?" The singer asked.

"Yeah." She looked at the floor.

"You can't jump to conclusions Beca." She replied.

"I guess, I mean I trust her but something's wrong and I really wish she would tell me, so that I could be there for her." The DJ said.

"This is Chloe, we're talking about. When she feels it's the right time, she will tell you what's going on, if there is anything going on." Demi said.

"But what if there true, the rumors?" Beca asked.

"You can't believe that." Demi smiled. "Chloe can't even smile with out rumors starting about her." She answered.

"I guess your right." She smiled.

"You guess? I'm always right." The pop star smirked.

"Ha-ha no." Beca laughed. "Before we go up you want to hear the girls new song?"

"Definitely! I actually can't wait." She smiled.

Back upstairs out in the kitchen the other women were about finished the dishes and cleaning up the rest of the mess the diner had mad.

"We are Beca and Demi?" Stacie asked as she looked out over the living room.

"Trying to get out of cleaning." Aubrey laughed. "Something's never change."

"I think their listening to one of Beca's new bands." Chloe said as she dried the dishes and Aubrey washed them.

"Is it Fifth Harmony?!" The brunette jumped up again. "I heard Simon asked her to take them on."

"I think so." Chloe laughed.

"I love them!" She smiled.

"Why don't you go check it out, we're almost done here and Beca wont mind." The redhead smiled.

"Alice, Ariana why don't you go take a break, we can finish up." Aubrey smiled.

"Okay." They smiled with argument.

After a couple of minutes the friends were finished and sat down at the table with coffee. Aubrey looked at her friend for a minute before speaking up.

"Now what were you going to tell me earlier?" She asked.

"Aubrey, it's not that big of a deal." Chloe tried.

"It seemed like it was important earlier." She mentioned.

"Okay, you have to promise not to say anything to anybody. Not even Beca or Jesse." The redhead said starting to look nervous.

"I promise Chlo, what's wrong?" The blonde ask taking her friend's hand in reassurance.

"Okay, umm," She started.

"Karaoke time!" Jesse yelled as Luke set up the microphone and Benji came down from putting the kids to bed in one of the many guest rooms.

"Are you really going to make us do this." Beca asked as she, Demi and Stacie came back out from the studio.

"You know it's not a party with out some singing." Benji smirked as the DJ sat down next to her wife.

"Okay then you can go first." She smirked back.

"Actually I was thinking the Bella's could go first." Jesse smiled at his wife.

"Okay!" Stacie jumped up from Demi's lap and started to pull the other two girls up from the couch.

"Stace, that was years ago." Aubrey argued.

"Oh come on, Bree it'll be funny, I mean fun." Beca smirked at the blonde.

"Look!" Chloe piped up. "Turn the Beat Around."

"Please no. We don't even know if Stacie or Aubrey can sing." Beca said trying to look scared.

"Lets make things interesting." Jesse jumped in. "Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey verse Beca, Demi and Ariana verse me, Benji and Luke."

"What about Alice?" Demi cut in.

"I don't sing." She smiled. "I'll be the Judge."

"Okay, then we have the Bella's verses The musicians verses what ever you consider them." Beca smirked as she pointed to the men.

"Losing team has to jump in the pool." Aubrey offered.

"Okay, I hope you know its cold out there." Ariana smiled.

"We do." Stacie smiled at her team.

"How did we lose!?" Beca said looking down at the pool.

"You're the one who got a cocky!" Demi glared at the DJ.

"We shouldn't have gone first." Ariana half laughed.

"We should have tried." The DJ said.

"Wait don't jump yet." Stacie yelled as she ran out with her phone. "Okay, look at the camera and tell us your names."

"Babe, that wasn't part of the deal." Demi argued.

"Do it!" Aubrey said holding back a laugh.

"I'm Demi Lovato." Demi laughed.

"I'm Ariana Grande." Ariana glared at her boyfriend.

"and I'm Beca Mitchell and I advice who ever sees this to not bet in karaoke before hearing everybody else sing." The DJ muttered and Chloe had to hold back a laugh.

"Now jump!" Jesse laughed.

The three girls looked at each other before leaping into the water. The water was cold but not as bad as the others would have liked. They were in LA. The girls came up from under the water and got out of the pool to everyone laughing.

"Happy now?" Beca looked at their friends.

"Very." Aubrey choked out.

"Here." Chloe said as she wrapped a blanket around her wife.

"It uploaded!" Stacie laughed and everybody looked at her.

"On what?" Demi asked glaring at her girlfriend.

"Twitter." She smirked back. Demi looked at Beca and Ariana before looking back to the brunette.

"Give me that." She said reaching out for her girlfriends phone.

"Why?" She questioned putting her phone in Demi's hand as Beca and Ariana snuck up behind the taller women.

"Cause we don't wanted it getting wet." The pop star smirked at the confused look on the other girls face.

"What? Why would it.." She was interrupted by the other two women pushing her into the water.

"THAT IS NOT FAIR!" Stacie argued as she came up from under water.

"Yes, Yes, It is." Beca laughed holding out her hand to the brunette.


End file.
